This invention relates to a television channel selection apparatus for use with television receivers having a number of available television channels.
Various types of television channel selection apparatus have been used to select a desired one of television channels or stations available for television receivers. For example, a commander is provided to control a television receiver at a position remote from the television receiver. The commander includes a pushbutton pad having a number of pushbuttons provided thereon. The pushbuttons include the numerical digits (0-9) to enter a desired television channel or station number. With such a television channel selection apparatus, however, it is not easy for the operator to remember television channel numbers in connection with the respective television channels. This is true particularly when a great number of television channels are available for the television receiver.